


ADW

by Musyc



Category: Adam-12
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Jim never listens.





	ADW

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #54, "defiant", at 100words on dreamwidth.

"Why'd you come in after me?" Pete coughed hard. "Supposed to listen to your partner. Told you to hold your position. There was going to be trouble."

"That's just it, Pete. There was going to be trouble." Jim cautiously peeked around the wall of crates. A shot whizzed overhead. He jerked back. "Still out there."

"Should have left me." Pete grimaced, clutching his ribs.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, partner." Jim settled his shoulder against Pete's. "Besides, you owe me a coffee."

Pete managed a shaky grin. "We make it out of here alive, I'll buy you dinner."


End file.
